Podcast Episodes
= 2007 = Episode 1 Link *Title: Finding our way *Release date: June 28th, 2007 Episode 2 Link *Title: Equal Opportunity Console Bashing *Release Date: July 14, 2007 Episode 3 Link *Title: Poor Dave *Release Date: July 28, 2007 Episode 4 Link *Title: Quakecon Bound *Release Date: August 18, 2007 Episode 5 Link *Title: Calyber, Bad Game, and more. *Release Date: August 25, 2007 Episode 6 Link *Title: At home on GCN *Release Date: September 1, 2007 Episode 7 Link *Title: By the people, for the people *Release Date: September 8, 2007 Episode 8 Link *Title: What? Too Soon? *Release Date: September 17, 2007 Episode 9 Link *Title: Dave’s ‘Man’hunt, Lono’s Dancing *Release Date: September 24, 2007 Episode 10 Link *Title: The Jumbo Halo 3 Episode (And more!) *Release Date: October 1, 2007 Episode 11 Link *Title: Got Lono? *Release Date: October 8, 2007 Episode 12 Link *Title: Come Back Soon, Dave *Release Date: October 15, 2007 Episode 13 Link *Title: Lono Gets a Bedtime *Release Date: October 22, 2007 Episode 14 Link *Title: A Lot “Realer” Halloween Episode *Release Date: October 29, 2007 Episode 15 Link *Title: Hey, Mr. Thompson *Release Date: November 5, 2007 Episode 16 Link *Title: The Late, Late, Late Show *Release Date: November 13, 2007 Episode 17 Link *Title: It’s a LONG story *Release Date: November 18, 2007 Episode 18 Link *Title: GamespotGate 2007 *Release Date: December 2, 2007 Episode 19 Link *Title: GamespotGate - The Aftermath *Release Date: December 10, 2007 Episode 20 Link *Title: In Memory of James Price McKinney *Release Date: December 17, 2007 Episode 21 Link *Title: Happy New Year 2008 *Release Date: December 30, 2007 = 2008 = Episode 22 Link *Title: Awful episode. Wait no. It’s great! *Release Date: January 6, 2008 Episode 23 Link *Title: Thatsalottashow! *Release Date: January 13, 2008 Episode 24 Link *Title: Supa’s Sunset *Release Date: January 21, 2008 Episode 25 Link *Title: ‘Tipper’ on a Curve *Release Date: January 28, 2008 Episode 26 Link *Title: Fully-Destructible Podcast *Release Date: February 3, 2008 Episode 27 Link *Title: Warhawk, Home, and Mass Effect *Release Date: February 10, 2008 Episode 28 Link *Title: Doc’s a sucker *Release Date: February 17, 2008 Mass Effect Podcast Special Link *Title:Mass Effect Podcast Special *Release Date: February 22, 2008 Episode 29 Link *Title: Absolut Madness *Release Date: February 24, 2008 Episode 30 Link *Title: To New Zealand, with love *Release Date: March 2, 2008 Episode 31 Link *Title: Lono Hearts Animathias *Release Date: March 9, 2008 Episode 32 Link *Title: Lono’s got a brand new bag *Release Date: March 18, 2008 Episode 33 Link *Title: How Dave got his groove back *Release Date: March 23, 2008 Episode 34 Link *Title: Searching for “Equator” *Release Date: March 30, 2008 Episode 35 Link *Title: A Call to Arms *Release Date: April 7, 2008 Episode 36 Link *Title: Victory Lap *Release Date: April 12, 2008 Episode 37 Link *Title: Magically Delicious *Release Date: April 20, 2008 Episode 38 Link *Title: War and PAX *Release Date: April 28, 2008 Episode 39 Link *Title: Everybody hates Roman *Release Date: May 5, 2008 Episode 40 Link *Title: Mike Tyson’s “Puns” Out *Release Date: May 12, 2008 Episode 41 Link *Title: Doc’s Man Land *Release Date: May 18, 2008 Episode 42 Link *Title: The Plate of Destiny *Release Date: May 26, 2008